


lance mcdies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, DYING IN UR BFFS ARMS: JUST FRIENDSHIP THINGS, Death, Friendship, Gen, SOME JOKES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "A bit-- ha, reckless of me." Lance gasped. "At-- at this point you'd think I was Keith"ORYA FAVORITE PALADIN GETS TO WATCH HIS BEST FRIEND DIE





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic for this waddup

"A bit-- _ha_ , reckless of me." Lance gasped, breathing in like he was running out of air, voice thick and wet. He gasped after each word, at this point hyperventilating, but there still wasn't enough air filling his lungs. Looking spaced out and staring almost past Hunk's face, there was a sick smile on his face as he tried so desperately to make light of a situation so serious. "At-- at this point you'd think I was _Keith_ "  
"Oh god, _Lance_ \--" Hunk sobbed, fat tears rolling down his scrunched up face. He didn't want to believe it, he refused to believe it, but no matter what he told himself, this was real. It made him want to vomit.  
_Lance was dying_.  
Lance was dying, on an unfamiliar ship, in an unfamiliar galaxy, far away from the family he wouldn't even get to see for the last time. And Hunk-- Hunk would cross the universe to make his best friend happy in his final moments if he only had the option.  
"Lance, don't talk. Lance-- _breath_." His name, he doesn't want to stop using that, he decided. It's too important, too important, he feels himself starting to gasp for breath.  
"You're o-one to talk." Lance squeaked, looking guilty immediately afterwards. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged Hunk from his position on his lap. Hunk held him back gently, scared to squeeze the life out of him for good.  
Lance started to mumble: about his home, about his family, about Hunk. _"First Earth, now you?"_ He paused to wheeze, this breath a lot scarier and a lot longer than the others. _"Starting to think this is bad karma for sneaking out."_  
Hunk lifted Lance off the ground, trying so hard not to grimace at the crimson puddle left on the floor of the Galra ship. He yelled, screamed for the others as static crackled in his ears. When their voices finally came it sounded like white noise.  
"I'm gonna get you out of here, buddy." Hunk promised, as determined as he could be at the moment. "You're gonna live-- isn't that great? You're gonna _live_!" He sobbed, legs shaking as his grip weaked. Lance was so pale, red dripping down the wound in his stomach. There was so much blood, if only he could stop it somehow--  
" _Hunk_ " Lance sobbed. That was the only voice he could focus on, the only sound he heard; even with the screams of his teammates and gunfire echoing through the ship that made his ears ring. Hunk feared the others were going to die too. He pulled Lance in until they were sharing the same breath, until Lance could feel his thundering heartbeat. _"I'm gonna miss you,_ fuck _. I'm gonna miss you so bad."_  
"No, _Lance_ \--" Hunk heard Lance take a shaky inhale, and that was it. His eyes closed, his body went limp. "Don't, _please don't--"_  
Lance let out a long sigh, and didn't breath in after that.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW LET ME TELL YALL I BAWLED IMMEDIATELY AFTER I THOUGHT OF HUNK AND LANCE SUFFERING TOGETHER  
> IDEAL MUSIC TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP  
> this is written terribly but its the thought that counts thank u have a nice day


End file.
